And So it Changed
by Usachan cake
Summary: Tamaki is travelling to find his mother and wants Haruhi to come too, but doesn't know how to ask her. When the host club interferes, it makes things even more difficult. Will she agree? If she does, what will happen? Will Tamaki and Haruhi get even closer or even further apart? (Sorry, I'm very cheesy when it comes to summaries.) T for language and behavior.
1. Another Beach

**SUCCESS! Ahem, sorry. I just got the GREATEST idea for an OHSHC fanfic. I've been waiting a few weeks to get a chance to write it, and now I've got it! YAY! Ahem, sorry...again.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You can't be serious, senpai..." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi? Are you mad?" Tamaki replied, cocking his head to the side. "I thought you liked Kano. You told me she was nice."

"I didn't mean you should go DATE her!" Haruhi was flustered. She ran out of the music room and tried to get lost in the crowd of girls waiting to get into the host club. She bumped into Kano, who looked at her with a funny look.

"Haruhi? What're you doing?" Kano asked.

"N-nothing, just leaving..." Haruhi booked down the hall. She turned back to make sure no one was following her, and in the few seconds that she turned around, she managed to run right into the twins.

Haruhi woke up, panting and sweating with tears streaming down her face. She'd been having the same nightmare for the past two weeks. Someone was knocking at the door. "Haru-channnn!" whined a young Hunny-senpai from outside the door.

Haruhi rubbed her eyes, trying to lose the sight of sleepiness. She opened the door, forgetting she was only wearing a thin tank top and a pair of shorts. "Hunny-senpai, what brings you here?" Haruhi asked.

"Tama-chan told me to come get you. He said it's really important," Hunny was practically bouncing. "I think he wants to tell you something!"

"Why would he want to tell me something?" Haruhi asked in a blunt voice. Hunny sighed.

"Just come with me, Haru-chan. Get dressed first though, okay? I'll be waiting here." Haruhi looked down and her cheeks turned pink. She bolted up the steps while Hunny sat down on the couch.

Five minutes later Haruhi descended the staircase wearing a yellow sundress and sandals. Hunny stood up and held out his arm. She took it and they walked out the door and into Hunny's limousine. "Damn rich bastards..." Haruhi thought as a man in a black suit opened the door for Hunny and her. "So, um, where are we going, anyways?" Haruhi asked.

"Tama-chan gave all of our limousine drivers directions, so I don't know," Hunny replied. "Do you want some cake, Haru-chan?"

"No thanks, I'm good, Hunny-senpai."

"Do you wanna hold Usa-chan then? You look kinda sad. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, senpai! Trust me, it's nothing," Haruhi smiled at the little boy.

"Okay..."

The car stopped smoothly. Haruhi looked out the window and saw a beautiful beach. She hated beaches, ever since that one day... "Why did he take us here?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"I don't know, Haru-chan, but it sure is pretty! Ha ha," Hunny chuckled as he ran down the rock-steps. Haruhi followed a couple steps behind him, seeing the rest of the hosts under a pavilion up ahead.

"I'm not ready for this!" Tamaki said nervously.

"You'll do fine, boss," the Hitachiin twins replied in unison. "Look, here she comes now."

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Tamaki's face looked pale.

"Daddy, calm down and man up," Kyoya suddenly spoke, adjusting his glasses. "This won't be that hard. I thought you said you were excited."

"Excited as in HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK HARUHI TO TRAVEL WITH ME?!" Tamaki yelled.

"T-tamaki?" Haruhi asked. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh, Haruhi! Daughter! Daddy's just having a bit of trouble with his nerves lately-"

"Cut the act, senpai. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, that? Are you sure you want to know?"

"It involves me, so yes, senpai."

"Well, um, um..." Tamaki started fiddling with his hands.

"Haru-channnnn!" Hunny yelled as he came in the pavilion and jumped on Haruhi's back. "Look what I found!"

"That's a very pretty crab, Hunny, but you should probably put it back," Haruhi replied calmly.

"Let's build it a sandcastle to live in! Come on, Haru-chan!" Hunny grabbed Haruhi's wrist, and with that, Tamaki's announcement would have to wait another two hours.

Haruhi sat on one of the stone steps, gazing at the sky with a worried look on her face. The gray clouds above were getting darker and rain was getting heavier. The rest of the hosts were down in the pavilion playing a board game. _Figures, _Haruhi thought. _Why would they want a commoner ruining their fun? _

"Haruhi? Is there room for another?" Kyoya asked. He was holding two plates of food.

"Sure, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi replied. He sat on the step and placed a plate of giant tuna in Haruhi's lap. "It seems like everyone is having fun down there without me."

"No, they're just beating Tamaki up."

"What?! Why?!" Haruhi stood up.

"Just kidding, Haruhi. That proves it, I guess." Kyoya shoved a piece of octopus into his mouth.

"Proves what, senpai?"

After he swallowed, he began, "You're smart with your thoughts. Not many people are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Some people are smart with their words. They can talk the talk, but they really don't know how to fend for themselves in the big picture. This you can probably picture Tamaki as. Always charming the ladies, but when it comes to someone like you, he's at a loss for words. I hope you know he loves you, Haruhi. If he ever mans up enough to say it to you himself, I'll be impressed. You'd be surprised how much growing up that boy needs to do, I swear...

"Then there are people like you, Haruhi. Smart with thoughts. Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, you thought about helping Tamaki. You could decode a message in a heartbeat if you really needed to. That's why I envy you, Haruhi. You have that ability."

"I don't think I'm that amazing, senpai. But I appreciate your kind words." Haruhi stood up. "I think I'm gonna go see what they're up to. Would you like to come?"

"Nah, I'll stay here. Did you ever notice when 'mommy' is around Tamaki seems a bit more tense and lacking in words?"

"No, I didn't. I guess I should look for that." Haruhi chuckled. She started down the stairs and onto the beach. She reached for the doorknob to enter the pavilion and the sound of thunder scared her right into Tamaki's arms.

* * *

**Alright that was pretty cheesy. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! More chapters soon to come!**


	2. Strategies

**Tamaki: What happens next? I. MUST. KNOW. *shakes camera guy vigorously***

**Me: SENPAI! He doesn't know anything about the storyline!**

**Tamaki: I know, but he has donuts!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ha-haruhi?" Tamaki asked. She clutched to the back of his shirt. "Are you alright?"

Haruhi shook her head. The twins grabbed two towels and wrapped one around her body. The other they fuzzed up her hair with. Tamaki had managed to get Haruhi to sit down on a bench, her body frozen with fear. By this time, Kyoya had arrived back to the pavilion, cell phone in hand. "It looks like we'll be here for at least another three hours," he said, clearly annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki's shrill voice echoed throughout the pavilion. "We don't have enough shrimp to last us, and our salmon is running low, and we're out of lemon wedges! NOOOO! NOT THE LEMON WEDGES!" Tamaki looked for sight of a corner to pout in. He found one near the back of the pavilion and sat down after putting down a towel.

"Uh...boss?" Kaoru asked. "I think you're overthinking this. We're only stuck here for a little while, after all. Plus, if we really wanted to, we could walk back."

A loud boom of thunder sent Haruhi under the oak table that Tamaki had somehow managed to get into the pavilion. The tablecloth covered her face, but the hosts could hear her soft whimpers every time another boom of thunder hit. Everyone remained quiet.

Tamaki had gotten out of his corner and sat under the table with Haruhi. He started combing his fingers through her brown hair as to brush it down. "The twins did a good job of drying your hair," he chuckled. Haruhi looked up at him with big, brown, tear-stained eyes and his heart melted. "C'mere," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. Haruhi put her head up against his chest and listened to the sound of rain on the roof, but it died down quickly.

Haruhi peeked her head out from under the table. The sun shined brightly through the windows on every side of the pavilion. She sighed a breath of relief. She climbed out from under the table. "We're always here for you, Haru-chan," Hunny said. He handed the fluffy pink bunny to her. "I hope you know that. You can always rely on us!"

Haruhi laughed. "You remind me of a little chibi character, Hunny-senpai."

"Um, Haruhi?" Tamaki put his hand on her shoulder. "I need to tell you something now..."

"Alright, what is it?" Haruhi looked up.

"Well, I, um...I'm going to find my mother!" Tamaki said proudly.

"And..?" Kyoya said encouragingly.

"I'd like you, Haruhi, to come with me. Will you please?" Tamaki asked her.

"Senpai-"

"Yes I know. Ugh, why am I so STUPID?! I should have known you would accept!" Tamaki again sat in the corner in which he left the towel on the ground. He just knew this would happen.

"I'll go, Tamaki-senpai, if my dad allows it," Haruhi said. Tamaki immediately jumped out of the corner.

"That's great, Haruhi! The plane leaves in a week at six p.m., okay?"

"One more thing, senpai."

"Yes? What is it?"

"My dad kinda hates your guts, so...you've got a week to convince him you're a good guy." Haruhi sighed. _This will never work, _she thought.

Tamaki looked Haruhi in the eyes, leaned a bit closer and whispered, "Challenge Accepted."

**Strategy 1: Kissass**

"Ranka! It's sooo nice to see you!" Tamaki beamed. "I love what you've done with your hair!"

"It's a wig, Tamaki," Ranka replied.

**Strategy 2: Dress-up**

"Tamaki? Are you cosplaying Kyoya Ootori?" Ranka asked.

**Strategy 3: Money**

"No, no, Ranka, I insist," Tamaki said. He shoved a bag of two thousand yen in Ranka's face.

"I don't need your money. You probably didn't even earn that yourself, did you?" Ranka asked. "Hint of advice, Tamaki dear, don't go through your parents' money."

"He called me TAMAKI DEAR! THAT'S A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION!"

**Strategy 4: Hero!**

"Help, help," Haruhi said bluntly.

"Make it sound real!" Tamaki whisper-shouted.

"Help, help," Haruhi said a bit louder.

"I'll save you," Tamaki said in his most manly voice possible. He ran towards the fence, took a little hop, and sent him flying with his head going through the gate. Haruhi hopped down from the place in a tree to which she had climbed.

Ranka opened the door to the apartment. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR HEAD THROUGH MY GATE?!" Ranka yelled.

"Yeah, I don't think this will work out..." Tamaki said sadly. He pulled his head out of the gate, blood rushing down his face. He ignored it. He called on his cell phone and waited for a limousine driver to show up.

Haruhi rushed up the steps to where her father was standing. "Why's he being such a kissass lately?" Ranka asked.

"Because, dad, he wants my help to find his mother."

"Well, you can play hide-and-seek another day."

"Dad, his mom is in France."

Ranka stood there for a moment. "I'm not a little girl," Haruhi went on. "I can handle myself just fine. And I'd like to travel with him, if that's okay with you."

Ranka sighed. "When's the plane leave?"

"Two days," Haruhi replied, looking at the ground.

"Alright, Haruhi, but I'll call you every night." Haruhi looked up.

"You mean it?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, I mean it. If it means this much to you, who would I be to not let you go?"

"Thank you so much dad!" Haruhi hugged him and ran inside to start packing everything she would need. It could be a while before they find Tamaki's mother.

* * *

**So, did you like? Not like? Put in the reviews what you thought! I'm eager to hear from anyone, any point of view, anything I can improve on! Thanks for reading, and more chapters to come!**


	3. An Invitation

**To start this chapter I'm apologizing. I got grounded ( technically I'm not supposed to be on right now) and may not update regularly. But I'm on right now, so I need to type quickly!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi fumbled with the flip cell phone Tamaki had given her. Her hands were shaky as she dialed his number. She sighed and hit the call button. "Oh, hello, Haruhi," Tamaki said. "I assume your dad wants me to pay for the hole in your fence?"

"Um, no, it's not that, senpai. He actually said I could go to France with you!"

"REALLY?! So playing kissass worked?" They both chuckled.

"I don't think you had anything to do with it, actually, senpai."

"What could change his mind so quickly then?"

"How about his only daughter?"

"Right..." Tamaki didn't know what to say next. He actually felt bad for Ranka. While Tamaki had her all to himself, Ranka would be a lonely bachelor at his apartment. "So, uh, Haruhi, do you have...plans tonight?"

"Nope. I'm free to do whatever," Haruhi shrugged.

"How about your dad?"

"I think he's got the night off. Lemme ask him." Tamaki could hear Haruhi's footsteps through the phone. He heard muffled voices then the sound of something plastic dropping. He cringed. "He does," she replied two minutes later.

"Excellent! Would you like to go to dinner this evening?"

"My father and I you mean?"

"Yeah, sorta like a night-before-we-have-to-leave dinner."

"Wait, I thought we weren't leaving for two days!"

"Oh, right. My mistake," Tamaki chuckled. "I'll pick you and your father up at seven tonight." Click. Haruhi sighed. It was almost too awful. Why would Tamaki want to piss him off even more? He already said yes!

"This is gonna be awful..." Haruhi said to herself.


	4. Tamaki Isn't Good with Maps

**So I've been finding time to type tidbits at a time of these chapters. Sorry about this taking so long, I really shouldn't be on here...but for my fans, I will do anything! ;) or should I say, three...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi slipped on a white blouse and a floral skirt. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Daaaaaad, are you almost done?" she asked.

"Almost done, Haruhiiiiiii!" he sang back. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Knock knock," someone said from outside the door. Haruhi looked at the clock. It was only six fifteen...

"Who is it?" Haruhi asked.

"It's Kaoru!"

"Where's Hikaru?" Haruhi asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, he's fine, if that's what you're wondering. Just didn't want to come, that's all."

"What do you mean? I thought you guys did everything together."

"Yes, we do, he's just a little disappointed about the situation."

"What do you mean? What situation?"

"He just doesn't want his little toy to go away." Kaoru looked upset too.

"Come on, Kaoru. Don't act like he's the only one who's upset. Besides, I thought you were happy for Tamaki senpai."

"Sure I am, Haruhi. But that doesn't mean I'm not bummed he didn't ask me to come too, even Kyoya would've been acceptable, you know? But such a newbie as yourself..." Kaoru wiped a tear from his face. "You're going away for a long time. It won't be a week's vacation, not even a month. You might as well be gone forever."

"But I won't be, Kaoru. I'll come back, the same girl I was."

"But you won't be the same, Haruhi. Give it some thought. One perverted boss, six or more months in London, with just him, only him to keep you company, none of the other hosts. You'd better watch your back, Haruhi. That's all I came to say." Kaoru got up and left through the door just as Tamaki arrived.

"What was he doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Just dropped by to talk," Haruhi replied coolly.

"Uh huh, okay..." Tamaki looked as though he didn't believe him.

"Kissass!" Ranka ran over to the tall blonde and handed him a perfume. "Could you smell this and tell me what you think?"

"It smells beautiful, I can tell," Tamaki replied. Ranka rolled his eyes and waltzed out the door. Tamaki put his arm out for Haruhi, who grabbed it (she wasn't very good at walking in heels). "How do you feel about picnics, Haruhi?" Tamaki grinned.

"Seeing as how the last picnic I went to I ventured off and got poison ivy, they're not high on my list," Ranka said, poking his head back through the door. "Hurry up, slowpokes!" Ranka was gone. Again. He was higher maintenance than Tamaki.

Tamaki still couldn't shake the thought of why Kaoru was there. Was he jealous? No. That couldn't be it. The wouldn't be it! Daddy would _not _allow his father-daughter time to be wasted because of one of his kids getting annoyed. Especially his most difficult son, Kaoru. Or his doppleganger, Hikaru. Nope nope nope! He pushed the thought away quickly and tried not to show the red on his face to the girl. She, however, was clueless as usual.

And, nearby, the twins sat in the bushes, waiting to hear the plans for the evening.

"So where is this park?" Haruhi asked, not knowing one bit about the twins.

"Ah, does my daughter want to know where she's going?" Tamaki said like a retard.

"Excuse me? Your daughter?" Ranka asked.

"It's just a pet name, dad," Haruhi said. "Like how the Hitachiins call me their 'toy'."

"I see..." Ranka shot Tamaki an irritated glance. "Well, if you think you can show us a good time, I'd like to see you try. Now, which park is it that we're going to?"

"It's called Cherry Blossom. I hear it's fantastic to see all the cherry trees right about now."

"Ah yes, and how far away is it?"

"About a thirty minute walk, so it'll be even faster by car."

"Tamaki, have you ever noticed how completely and utterly USELESS you are when it comes to reading directions?" Ranka yanked the map out of Tamaki's hands and began looking at them himself. "This place is nearly forty-five minutes by car."

"Oh, um, I didn't notice the key..." Tamaki said, sulkily. He then got in the car and pouted.

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi said, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Are you alright?"

Tamaki didn't reply. He just sat with a worried look on his face. The face that Haruhi cared so much about him and his well-being...he just wanted to...

NO! Tamaki screamed in his mind. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Make it stop, please!

"Senpai!" Haruhi reached for his shoulder just as he turned his head. Haruhi ended up missing and placing her hand on his face, pulling it away quickly, red covering most of her face. "Oops," she muttered.

"I'm alright, really, Haruhi. Don't trouble yourself with little old me."

"But I care about-DAD!" Ranka stuck his hands between the two, forcing their faces (which were surprisingly close) away from each other. Haruhi shot him an evil look that made him whir around in his seat and face the window.

"Continue," Ranka muttered. He put in a pair of earbuds so he wouldn't have to listen to the shit Tamaki would say.

"What were you going to say to me, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, suddenly concerned.

"I was just going to say I care about you. After all, you are my metaphorical father." Haruhi laughed.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah Tamaki, sure what is it?"

"Do you find me trustworthy?"

"Well, I was forced to trust you with that whole 'I'm not a boy' thing, although I really don't care either way..." Haruhi said thoughtfully. "But yes, senpai, I do trust you. You are trustworthy. You're the most trustworthy of any of the hosts, along with Mori and Kyoya. They don't talk much, anyways, though, so I highly doubt they count."

Tamaki looked away with discomfort. He looked over to Ranka, whose earbuds were still in. How did he tell her his mom died two years ago?


	5. A Call From Kyoya

**Alright, it's been a couple days. I've been pushing this off for far too long. I apologize to anyone who was waiting for an update...yeah. So I've been forgetting to do this a lot. Disclaimer: OHSHC is not mine (they wouldn't accept my homemade cupcakes in return for the show).**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tamaki squirmed in the seat. "Um, uh, um..." he hummed to himself. _Haruhi...my mom is dead. No, that's stupid! How about...Haruhi, you know my mom was sick, and she didn't make it...really? How come I can't think of a good way to say this? _

"Senpai...senpai...SENPAI!" Haruhi was shaking Tamaki's arm vigorously. "We're here."

"Hm? Oh right..." Tamaki blushed. Ranka was already out of the limousine and walking up the path to the picnic tables under a pavilion. Tamaki pulled Haruhi out his door and behind a cluster of trees. "Haruhi, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, senpai?" Haruhi was worried.

"Well, my mother..."

"Yes, senpai, I believe if we search long enough we can find her."

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"Um..."

"HARUHI!" Ranka yelled. "Let's go frolic in the cherry blossoms!" Ranka ran across the street and yanked Haruhi away.

"Shit," Tamaki muttered. "Why couldn't I tell her?"

"C'mon, senpai!" Haruhi reached her hand down before her dad pulled her away. He grabbed it and joined them (probably looking like complete retards) skipping through the cherry blossoms in slow-motion.

_I vow that by tomorrow morning, I will have told Haruhi my mother is dead! _Tamaki said to himself. He himself had heard the news from Kyoya. "Haruhi-" Tamaki began.

Suddenly Tamaki's phone began playing a song from the Disney movie _Wreck-it Ralph. _"Hold on a sec," he dove into the forest, hoping nobody had followed him. He answered his phone.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya said. "Remember how I said your mother was dead?"

"Don't remind me," Tamaki replied.

"We found her! We really, truly found her!" it sounded like Kyoya was jumping up and down.

"Her grave, you mean?"

"No! She's living! She's only in a coma!" Kyoya seemed too chipper.

"What do you mean...are you in London? How would you know where she is?"

"Oh, that?"

"Yes, that."

"The whole Host Club is here."

* * *

**AHAHAHA! Tamaki's alone time with his daughter-SPOILED! Oops, that was mean...but true...**


	6. Important Message!

**Attention to all my fans! I have decided to take some time and put more thought into my stories, so I will be rewriting ALL OF THEM on my new account, BluMoonKittyKitty. It may be a while before I re-post them, so please be patient. ;) I'd also ask that if you have questions, comments, wanna hit me upside the head with a chainsaw that you PM me on my new account. Thank you so much!**

**This is most likely the last you'll see of Usachan Cake. :'( aww, don't cry...please...don't...not for me...**


End file.
